Regina (TV Series)
Regina is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a high-ranking member of the Saviors and one of Negan's four outpost leaders alongside Gavin, Simon, and Eugene Porter. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Regina's life prior to or as the outbreak began. It's possible she may have lived in the Virginia area before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Regina came into contact with the Saviors and joined them. Over time, she became a high ranking member and one of Negan's top lieutenants. Season 8 "Mercy" Regina makes her first appearance during the militia's attack on the Sanctuary. She exits the Sanctuary alongside Negan, Dwight, Simon, Eugene, and Gavin. When Rick calls the lieutenants to surrender by name, she introduces herself, as he didn't know who she was. Regina and the others refuse to surrender, and once the militia opens fire on them, they proceed to flee back inside the Sanctuary. The fence is blown apart, and a herd surrounds the Sanctuary. "The Big Scary U" Regina is present for the meeting with Negan and his other lieutenants (Simon, Dwight, Eugene, and Gavin) at the Sanctuary. They discuss the joint rebellion of Alexandria, the Hilltop and the Kingdom. The meeting is interrupted when shots are fired by the militia, and Regina and the others exit to face the intruders. The events of "Mercy" then take place. Following the herd and the loss of Negan, the lieutenants inside the Sanctuary debate what to do in their current predicament. Regina is the first to suggest that they must assume Negan is dead. Simon disagrees and questions if Regina is really Negan; she states that she is. She then proposes that they send a crew of forty workers outside to clear a path in the herd, but Eugene argues that the workers would be overcome in minutes. Regina explains that the workers would be a distraction while a small team snuck past the herd to warn the outposts. Eugene points out flaws in that plan as well, claiming it would cause unrest among the workers. They continue to disagree until Dwight becomes a voice of reason. While the lieutenants are in another meeting, Laura enters to notify them that the workers are coming up the stairs. They all exit into the corridor and find it full of workers making demands. Someone asks where Negan is; when another worker draws a gun, preparing to kill Simon, but Regina shoots him and says she is Negan. The workers and lieutenants alike kneel when they hear whistling down the hall, as they recognize the sound as Negan, who made it inside safe with Gabriel. The high-ranking Saviors reassemble again later, and Gary, Laura, and Arat inform the group that someone had taken guns from the armory to give to the workers. "Time for After" Regina and other Saviors help open fire on the invading zombies when they break into the Sanctuary. She takes a position on the stairs as screaming workers flee to the upper floors, holding her fire once the pile of zombie corpses jam up the base of the stairwell. Afterwards, she and Dwight enters Negan's office, reporting that the walkers have completely overrun the ground floor of the Sanctuary. Negan assures everyone that Eugene has come up with a plan to solve their problems. As Eugene concludes his meeting with Negan and promptly leaves, Regina and Dwight remains in the room with Negan to be briefed on the escape plan. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Regina appears alongside Eugene Porter at his Bullet Factory Outpost. She is seen standing outside the entrance to the building supervising the delivery of spent shell casings that the workers are unloading and transporting inside the facility. "Worth" After Eugene returns to the Bullet Factory Outpost, he is greeted by Regina who tells him that Negan has returned to the Sanctuary and intends to wipe out the Hilltop. Regina reassures Eugene that they have established a perimeter around the outpost to protect it. "Wrath" Regina will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Regina has killed: *1 unnamed Sanctuary worker *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Negan Regina and Negan's relationship hasn't been fully explored, but as one of his outpost leaders and lieutenants, Negan clearly trusts her. Their relationship may have been strained due to Regina shooting one of the Savior workers, with Negan questioning on why "you had to go and do that", but this could have been a ploy to keep the Sanctuary workers on their side without any further trouble. Simon Both being outpost heads, Regina and Simon seem to have a steady relationship, although Simon briefly questions her loyalty. Regina saved Simon's life in "The Big Scary U", as the latter was almost shot by a revolting Sanctuary worker. Eugene Porter During a meeting in the absence of Negan, Regina suggest a plan to tactically sacrifice 40 workers in order to escape the Sanctuary surrounded by walkers. Eugene not only dismisses the likelihood of success in her tactics but also calls her out for risking a potential loyalty fallout from the workers. Agitated, Regina threatens to march Eugene out to the walker mass to motivate him to solve their crisis at hand. Regina spent much of the remainder of the meeting glaring at Eugene. However, later that day, Eugene has successfully came up with a tactical solution to rid the herd surrounding the Sanctuary. With Eugene's tactics ensuring the immediate survival and welfare of everyone in the building including Regina, it's possible her attitude towards the former may have improved. Regina is seen alongside Eugene at his Bullet Making Factory Outpost, while a shipment of spent bullet casings are being transfered to the facility. Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Big Scary U" *"Time for After" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" (No Lines) *"Worth" *"Wrath" Trivia * Regina appears to be one of the highest ranking female Saviors and the only female leader of a Savior outpost; in this case the Shephard Office Plaza. * She is the first named Native-American character to appear on ''The Walking Dead'''' ''and second overall as the first one was Terminus Resident 1. Category:Alive Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Antagonists